The Only One
by TheDoctorsRiverSong
Summary: My Snily fan fic. Lily enters the Triwizard Tournament.
1. Sorting

Lily was standing on the platform to Hogwarts. She just got into a horrible fight with her sister, and she had felt horrible because of it. Lily looked across the way. Severus was standing there, leaning against the cold, brown, and brick wall. Severus looked up. All he noticed was Lily. Her fiery red hair, and her sparkling green eyes. For just a second, it was like they were the only two people in Kings Cross. Then everything went back to normal. People were rushing around, exchanging final goodbyes. The train pulled up and people started boarding the train. Lily stepped onto the train. She soon found a compartment all to herself, and she though, hopefully for Severus as well. Soon, Severus found his way into her compartment.

"Severus!" Lily exclaimed as she threw her arms around him. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, Lily." Severus said.

All the way to Hogwarts, they talked about what they did over the seemingly long summer break. Lily went to France, and Severus waited for Lily to get home. Soon, they arrived at Hogwarts. They boarded the carriage and set off towards Hogwarts.

The doors opened to the Great Hall and first years flooded in. The Sorting Hat sat upon the stool. It was Lily's 4th year, so she had memorized the song. Soon, Professor McGonagall picked up her parchment and began to read names.

"Kendra Holly!" She yelled. A small blonde girl stepped forwards and sat upon the stool.

"You seem like a brave little girl. GRYFFINDOR!" the brown hat cried out. Kendra stepped off the stool and walked over to the cheering Gryffindor table.

"Kiarra Preston!" the professor said. A girl, about Lily's height, sat on the stool.

"Hufflepuff!" Kiarra picked up the hat and gave it to the professor.

"Jadyn Duncan" a tall fit, blonde bombshell skipped forwards.

As the hat touched her head, it screamed out, " Ravenclaw!"

"Finally, Tonya Thomas!" A girl, small for her age, walked forward with pride. She sat upon the stool, and the hat was placed upon her head.

"SLYTHERIN!" cheers erupted from the Slytherin table. The girl walked over to the table with a big grin on her face.

Soon the sorting was over. Everyone feasted well and then they were dismissed for bed. Lily and Severus stayed behind. "I'll se you tomorrow Sev. "Lily said as she bounded off.

Severus walked away to the dungeons. He wanted to tell her so badly. But he knew she would think less of him if he, or anyone for that matter, The Severus Snape was in love with Lily Evans.

The next morning, Severus saw Lily in the Great Hall with Kendra. Severus went to his table and ate.

"I think he's cute!" Lily said quietly, but happily to Kendra.

"Who? Severus?" Kendra asked lamely.

"YES! I wonder is he likes me back. Hmm. Just don't tell him that I like him, okay?" Lily said as Kendra nodded her head slowly.

Severus wished he knew what Lily was saying. He had gotten his schedule a few minutes ago. Charms, potions, free period, lunch, muggle studies, and then defense against the dark arts. He got up and walked over to Lily.

"Whats your schedule?" Severus asked.

"Charms, defense against the dark arts, free, lunch, muggle studies, then potions. " Lily recited slowly.

"Same. Well except for me, potions and defense against the dark arts is switched. Want to go to charms together?" Lily nodded and she said goodbye to Kendra. Lily noticed Tonya and Kiarra talking not to far away. They entered charms and the class went faster than expected.

"Bye Severus. Lets go to the lake for our free period. See you in an hour!" Lily skipped off, her long red hair bouncing behind her with each bounce.

Lily walked into defense against the dark arts. They learned about there new teacher, Professor Timothy. Even though it was only an hour, it felt like an eternity to both Lily and Severus. Soon, Lily was walking towards the lake. The giant squid was moving around a lot. Severus joined a few minutes later, holding a book.

"What the book Sev?" Lily asked curiously.

"Well it's for you. It's The Tales of the Beedle and the Bard. "Severus answered as he handed the book to her.

Thanks Sev!' Lily said as she hugged him tightly.


	2. The Entry

"Students! I have some grand news! Durmstrsang Institute and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic are coming to Hogwarts, for the Triwizard Tournament! One contender from each school will represent their school. I encourage you all to enter. Good luck, and goodnight1" Dumbledore said proudly.

The kids filed out of the Hall and Lily caught up with Severus.

`"I'm going to enter," she said proudly.

"You cant Lily! What if you get chosen? I cant lose you. I love you Lily!" He said it. He saw the look on Lily's face. He turned around and started to walk away.

"Sev, wait!" Lily cried out. She caught up with him before he could dash off. "I-I love you too." And with that, she kissed him on the cheek and turned around and went to the Gryffindor common room. Severus was ecstatic.

The next day, Lily was talking to Kendra, and Severus was talking to Tonya. Tonya absolutely hates Lily. She was pretty, and also, everything that Tonya was not. So when Lily walked over to Severus, Tonya got up and headed off to her first class of the day.

"Hey Sev? I put my name in. Hopefully I don't get picked." Lily said kind of scared.

"You wont get picked. And even if you did, you're the best witch in this school. You would win any way. So don't worry. " Severus grinned. Lily got up, and started off to her first class of the day, charms, with severus on her heels.

"Ill see you during free period. Library, okay?" Lily said quietly. Severus nodded in reply, and they headed off in different directions.

"Hey Snivellus!" James shouted at Severus as he walked into the library. Severus ignored him and kept walking to find Lily.

After a while, Severus found Lily looking at her new book. "You like it?" Severus said as he walked up to her.

"Its really interesting. I really like The Tale of the Three Brothers. Its interesting. Do you think there would be a book about the brothers here? Hmm. Maybe ill go find it after dinner. " Lily said, not taking her eyes off the book.

Everyone started to file out of the library in a hurry. "What's going on? "Severus asked. They went to the window, and saw that the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons kids were arriving.

"Great. Just more kids to deal with. I wonder who's gonna picked for the Triwizard Tournament from them. " Lily exclaimed.

Days passed and more kids put their name into the Goblet. Soon, the day came for the kids to know who will get chosen for the Triwizard Tournament.


	3. The Choosing

All the students of Beauxbatons Acadamy, Durmstrang Institute, and Hogwarts School gathered in the Great Hall for the drawing of the names for the Triwizard Tournament. Lily sat by Kendra, and they talked about the tournament.

"What if I get chosen?" Lily questions with concern in her voice.

"If you do, then I will be by your side the whole way through. Severus will be too." Kendra replied contently.

"Welcome students! It is now the time to choose our contenders. I trust that you know that once your name is chosen, there is no backing gout. You must go through with these 3 challenges." Professor Dumbledore told the enormous crowd of students.

The goblet's fire turned purple, and a slip of parchment flew out. The professor grabbed it, and read it. "The girl for Beauxbatons Acadamy of Magic is, Jocelyne Devynn!" Jocelyne stood, up, and walked towards the assigned room. The crowd fell silent.

The Goblet erupted again. "The boy for Durmstrang Instutue, will be Aleksandar Valentin!" The Durmstrang boys erupted in applause for Aleksandar. As he walked forward, the applause died down, and they waited for the person for Hogwarts to get chosen.

Soon, a piece of parchment popped out of the purple fire. "And finally, for Hogwarts, we have Lily Evans!"

Lily sat in shock. She never thought she would get chosen for this. Kendra got her up, and pushed her forward. As Lily looked around, she saw Severus. He was sitting there, more shocked than Lily. Lily stepped into the big room. She was smaller than the others, and considerably younger than them.

The Minister of Magic stepped into the room, with Professor Dumbledore, Madame Maxime, and Headmaster Karkoroff following closely behind. The Minister, David, explained the rules clearly.

"Finally, you can not get out of this Tournament. No matter what!" he said.

Jocelyne was the first to speak. "Vat is ze Tournament vecomes to hard for one of us?" she asked in a thick French accent.

"Good question Miss Devynn. You may concede to that challenge. Only if it becomes impossible for you to carry on, then you may forfit. We will know if it is too hard for you." Minister David replied.

Both Aleksandar and Lily stayed abnormally quiet. They all learned when the Tournaments would be, and when the Yule Ball would be. All Lily hoped was that she would come out alive by the end of the year.

Severus sat in the Great Hall next to Tonya. All Tonya wanted was for Lily to die so Severus would be all hers. No distractions from the mudblood. Just her and Severus, together, forever.

Severus felt horrible. He should have stopped her from putting her name in, but it was to late now. She was in the Tournament now, no backing out.

_~~Later that evening~~_

"It's going to be alright. Im a tough, smart girl." Lily said to herself, fighting back tears.

"Oh look, it's the filthy Mudblood. I was wondering where you were. Well you know what? You're just a stupid, ignorant little girl, who will not win the Tournament. I know it." Tonya interrupted.

"Shut it Tonya." Now James Potter and gotten in the conversation. "We all know that your just jealous of Lily, and want to put her down, so she will lose, maybe die, and you will have Snivellus all to yourself. Now leave her alone!"

"What you gonna do if I don't?" Tonya retorted.

"Stop it! Both of you! James, thank you for standing you for me, and Tonya, you're just an ignorant jerk! Now go run away to your little Death Eater friends." Lily replied, staying miraculously calm.

Tonya turned her back, and stomped off. Lily walked off to find Severus, and James stood there, watching her walk away, without another word.


	4. The First Challenge

A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait guys! I hope you like this, I wrote for bellwork in Language Arts, and my teacher loved it! Now to the story!*I own no characters, or the challenges, or pretty much any thing here, except my idea**

* * *

"It is now time for our 3 champions to complete their first challenge! To conquer a dragon! They must retrieve a golden egg from the dragon. To start us off, we have Lily Evans!" Dumbledore said loudly.

Lily walked out into the ring. She looked around. Her bright green eyes met with Severus's brown eyes for a split second. Next thing she knew, a dragon has whipped its tail out at her, nearly hitting her. She rolled into a rock, which jabbed at her side. She grimaced in pain and stood up. She felt blood coming down her arm, but didn't take much notice to it. Walking around, being careful not to disturb the dragon, she looked for the egg. Once her eyes met the glimmering gold of the egg, she took off running. Just as she was close to grabbing the gold egg, the gray dragons tail lashed out, hitting the rock behind her, shattering it into pieces. Dust clogged the air around Lily.

"I hope she dies" Tonya exclaimed sitting down in her seat.

"Tonya, you don't have to be an arse about it. " Severus retaliated. Severus looked back down looking for Lily's bright red hair.

Lily was close to the egg. She leaped at it. Right as her hands grabbed the egg, the dragon hit her. Blackness fell around Lily.

_At the Hospital Wing_

"Is she dead?" Tonya whispered.

"Lily? Lily? Are you alright?" Kendra said.

"Do you think she is alright? She got whipped in the stomach with a tail twice her size, then slammed into a rock." Severus said rushing.

"Severus?" Lily said hoarsely.

"Oh. She's alive. I'm leaving" Tonya snapped, and briskly walked away.

Sighs of relief rang out though the Wing.

"Thank Heaven you're okay." Severus exclaimed, sitting down.

"What happened?" Lily murmured.

"Well you grabbed the egg, then the dragon hit you with his tail, flying you backwards. You hit a sharp rock. It's amazing you're not in a coma now." Severus explained.

"Oh. Well I'm glad all of you are here with me. " Lily said, as she drifted off into sleep.


	5. The Truth Comes Out

As Lily woke up, she looked around. Flowers were laid at the foot of the bed. There were a few cards, but one caught her eye. Black decorations hand drawn on a white sheet of paper. She painfully got up, and grabbed the card. Severus was silently watching her from around the corner. Lily opened the card.

"' I hope you get better soon Lily. We all love you, and hope you find out the clue inside the egg!" the scribbly note said.

"I love you Severus." Lily said, louder than she thought. Severus ducked around the corner, thought racing. Lily thought she heard footsteps, so she got out of bed, and went over to Severus, unknowingly.

As Lily turned the corner, she saw a corner of black cloak, and went on to follow it. She stepped as lightly as she could, and turned the corner.

Severus looked around, and saw Lily turn the corner. He knew he couldn't run anymore, so he stood his ground.

"Severus? You heard me, didn't you?" Lily asked questionly.

"Lily, I don;t know what you meant when you said you loved me, but I have a confession to make." Severus paused.

"Sev, I really do love you. I really do, and I know you like me back. And I'm free on Saturday. Three Broomsticks? Good night, Severus." Lily flounced away, her bright red hair bouncing as she skipped.

Severus dashed out of the Hospital Wing, and went straight towards the Slytherin Common Room, to tell Tonya all about it.

* * *

A/N: Hhaha. Cliff hanger! It's weird, since my name is actually Tonya, I have to be all weird. A bunch of my friends are in this too. Yes, i'ma Slytherin :3 Next chapter hopefully up soon!


End file.
